Twins
by dance in storm
Summary: Dalam pandangan pertama, orang selalu bilang kami adalah kembar identik. Meski demikian, dalam hal kepribadian, pemilihan fashion, tata rambut, selera musik, hobi, kami benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan dalam hal romansa. Meski demikian, salah satu kesamaan kami adalah: kami pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. [OC!Fem!Indonesia. Pairing / more characters will be revealed later ]


**Udah berapa lama ea saia tidak kesini ;) Udah-udah, ga usah nangis dan muji-muji saya gitu ah. Apa? Sangat cinta? Sangat kangen saya sampe rasanya dunia kalian hancur ketika saya hiatus? Apa? Mau saya lamar? Dibazooka***

 **-uwu-**

 **Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Twisn (c) dance in storm**

 **Setting : AU, Gakuen**

 **Standard warning applied**

 **-uwu-**

 _Dalam pandangan pertama, orang selalu bilang aku dan saudaraku adalah kembar identik._

Itu tidak berlebihan—malahan aku selalu memakluminya. Kami memang memiliki perawakan yang sangat sama. Warna rambut, warna mata, tinggi, berat badan, bahkan panjang rambut! Jika aku tidak memiliki preferensi _fashion_ yang berbeda dengan saudaraku, pastilah kalian tak akan mampu membedakan kami.

" _Astaga kuno sekali sih tatanan rambut lo. Ini abad 21! Kayaknya cuma elo yang masih mau kepang belah tengah gitu. Ih."_

" _Kamu keluar-masuk salon juga akan membuat rambutmu rusak."_

" _Yang penting trendy dan kekinian. Lo mah, liat, kayak_ style _jaman Bapak Ibu baru pacaran."_

" _Kamu seharusnya bisa menggunakan uangmu untuk hal lain-"_

" _Ok,_ shut it, will y'? _Jika kau mulai menceramahiku, ok, kalah kalah."_

Ya, bukan sekali dua kali kami berdebat mengenai tatanan rambut kami. Jika bukan karena dia yang sering menggonta-ganti warna dan tatanan rambutnya, dan jika aku tidak terlalu menyukai dengan gaya rambut simpel seperti kepang dua atau kuncir kuda, maka kalian tak akan bisa membedakan kami.

Oh ya, dan juga kebiasaanku untuk mengajarkannya hidup hemat sedangkan dia yang sepertinya mudah sekali mengeluarkan uang semudah ia menarik napas.

" _Tidak. Lo pokoknya harus pakai baju itu.  
"Astaga bagaimana kau mungkin memintaku untuk menunjukkan seluruh punggungku begini?"_

"This is what being sexy means! _Kita akan ke pesta dimana akan ada banyak pemuda anak kolega Bapak, dan lo mau datang pakai daster begitu?"_

" _Ini_ dress!"

"Whatever... _yang jelas tidak akan cowo yang minat ama elo, yakin deh."_

" _Aku tidak peduli. Ini acara pesta pembukaan perusahaan baru Bapak, bukan pesta mencari pasangan hidup seperti Cinderella."_

… Dan _fashion_ kami, juga bagai bumi dan langit. _Well_ , tapi apa yang salah dengan pakaianku? Dia bisa mengatakan semua hal tentang menjadi seksi, kekinian, menarik, tapi blus, atasan lengan panjang, dan rok di bawah lutut tetap menarik bagiku.

" _Astaga perempuan itu_ make-up- _nya tebal sekali."_

" _Yang itu?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Hei, itu normal. Jangan berlebihan. Itu bahkan menurutku natural."_

" _Tidak, dia tampak sangat mencolok."_

" _Oh ayolah, sebagai seseorang yang hanya memakai bedak dan_ lipgloss,how could you judge?"

Dan hal lain, dia memiliki peralatan _make-up_ begitu banyak hingga ia memiliki lemari kecil khusus untuk menyimpannya. _Toner,_ bedak, _eyeshadow, eyeliner, foundation, you name it, she has it all._ Aku hanya tidak memahami saudaraku. Maksudku, bukankah orang-orang sering bilang kecantikan alami itu lebih baik? _Make-up_ seperti topeng, dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Itu boros, dan aku lebih menyukai menggunakan uangku untuk membeli buku.

 _Kami kembar identik, hanya saja perdebaan kami dalam merias diri, membuat kalian bisa dengan mudah menebak mana aku dan mana saudaraku._

Selain semua hal ini, perbedaan kami juga terletak dalam banyak hal. Tidak terhitung. Dia yang ceria, positif, dan selalu berusaha dan berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan aku yang lebih memilih ketenangan, kesendirian, dan sama sekali tidak ingin diperhatikan. Dia yang suka mengkoleksi sepatu, aku lebih mengeluarkan uangku untuk buku. Dia yang menyukai warna-warna cerah, sedangkan aku lebih memilih warna-warna netral. Dia yang menyukai Pop, sedangkan aku jazz. Dia yang lebih menyukai Tom Felton, sedangkan aku mengidolakan Albert Einstein seumur hidupku.

Atau perbedaan lain: dia yang sudah memiliki pacar: seorang laki-laki tinggi, pirang, bermata hijau.

Sedangkan aku...

Apalah dayaku yang hanya bisa membayangkan 'sosok itu' tiap pembicaraan seperti ini muncul. Boro-boro pacaran, berdiri kurang dari lima meter darinya saja aku takut aku akan pingsan.

Dan pasti, 'dia' mana tahu aku ada, hidup, dan bernapas di dunia ini.

 _Terlepas dari semua itu, kami memiliki satu kesamaan._

 _Kami, Annesia Kusnapaharani dan Kirana Kusnaparani, pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama._

PROLOG ENDS

 **Bacot corner: Hayooo, siapa yang bisa nebak siapa pacar si kembar? uwu Atau 'mantan cinta lama' mereka? Uwu**

 **Lanjut engga eaaaaaaaahhhh?**

 **ps: Aslinya Absurdities itu belum tamat, kurang 1 chapter lagi. Saya usahakan update dalam waktu dekat. UDAH AH JANGAN NANGIS TERHARU GITU berisik***


End file.
